


Burn

by SagieSadie1994



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagieSadie1994/pseuds/SagieSadie1994
Summary: A Volturi guard wrestles with her feelings for her master; who's to say he doesn't feel the same?
Relationships: Caius (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Burn

*1926*  
“So I said, "Why the hell you gotta treat me this way?"  
You don't know what love is  
You wouldn't do this if you did  
Oh no, no, no.” I sung, everyone applauded, I smiled.  
“Our wonderful lounge singer, Theresa Hudson, everyone,” the owner said, I smiled.  
“Thank you, you’re too kind.” I said.  
“Sing Sunny!” one patron said, I looked at my band.  
“Two...three...four.” I said and started singing, there was someone in the audience, he had red eyes.  
*Present day*  
“Theresa?” I heard a voice call, I went over to my door and opened it, it was Heidi.  
“Heidi...what can I do for you?” I asked.  
“We’re beginning the tour in half an hour, you’re...normally half ready by now.” Heidi said.  
“Oh, yeah, just in my own world, just give me twenty minutes.” I said, she looked me up and down.  
“I’ll give you twenty five.” she said and left, rude, I went to my walk in closet and picked out my Black Off The Shoulder Tassel Maxi Dress, my 2 Part Lizard Effect Flatforms and my Black Elbow Length Satin Gloves, I put on my necklace and smiled, I also put in my contacts, they made my eyes look dark blue, I left my bedroom and joined Heidi, “Cutting it close.” she said, “Also that outfit? Really?” she asked.  
“I like it and I feel cute.” I said, she rolled her eyes and opened the doors, it was a bunch of high school kids...who refused to look up from their cellphones, if it were a feeding day, I’d be happy, but it wasn’t.  
“I do ask that you switch your cell phones off as you won’t get any signal or wifi down here.” Heidi said, the teacher seemed to agree, all the teenagers put their phones away.  
“Can we not take pictures?” One girl asked.  
“No, as the paintings are light sensitive and any flash from a camera could damage it and you don’t want the hefty responsibility, do you?” I asked, they all shook their heads, I smiled and began the tour, I answered any questions they had, even where I was from as I didn’t sound Italian.  
“I was born in Boston; Massachussetts.” I said, “I came out here after my mother died.” I lied.  
As the tour went on, I thought about all those years ago, when we bought the students to the throne room.  
“Oh wow.” I heard the students say, I smiled, thankfully the lords were not here.  
“Yawn, who cares about an old ballroom, you see one castle, you’ve seen them all.” one girl said.  
“Jessica...I am so sorry.” the teacher smiled.  
“It’s fine, we get that kind of comment often.” I said, once the tour was over, I went about my day, I bumped into one of the Volturi lords.  
“Master Caius, my apologies.” I said.  
“No matter, how was this morning’s tour?” he asked.  
“Filled with annoying, entitled kids.” I said, he chuckled.  
“What do you plan to do with the rest of your day?” he asked.  
“Considering there’s not another tour until three pm...probably go into the town?” I said, “I’ll be careful.” I said.  
“Please do.” Caius said, I smiled and went back to my room and changed into my Petite Rib Long Sleeved Turtle Neck Top, my Petite Washed Black Boyfriend Jeans and my Chunky Cleated Heel Chelsea Boots, I got my Fedora Hat, my lace gloves, my Black Cat Eye Sunglasses and my Small Tote Cross Body Bag, I could pass for a human.  
I left the tower and sighed happily, don’t get me wrong, I loved being there, but it was so gloomy, I paid a visit to my favourite candle store, they had new scents, Orange Dreamsicle, Strawberry, Lily Of The Valley and Splash Of Rain, I bought them there and then, I loved candles, especially scented ones, I paid and left the store, just walking around the village, I noticed a soccer ball coming towards me, I knelt down to pick it up and a little boy at the age of six ran up to me, I smiled and gave it back to him.  
“Grazie.” he said and ran off, I smiled and went back to the tower and took off my hat.  
“You’ve got hat hair.” Heidi pointed out.  
“You’re a bitch.” I said and went to my room and set up my candles, I smiled as I put on my music, it was a band called Fleetwood Mac, I swayed along and sang.  
“Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Players only love you when they're playing  
Say women they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes you clean, you'll know, you'll know.” I sang, I may be a Volturi guard but deep down I was still that lounge singer.  
*1926*  
I was sat at the bar at closing time, tumbler of whiskey next to me.  
“Good work tonight doll.” Sam said.  
“Thanks Sammy, have a good night and say hi to Miranda for me will you?” I said.  
“Of course darling.” he said and kissed my cheek before leaving, I smiled and went over to the piano and played a few notes.  
“We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to  
I go back to black.” I sung.  
“New song?” a mysterious voice asked, I looked up and saw the man from earlier.  
“You...you were in the audience earlier.” I said.  
“Yes, I heard your voice, it was outstanding, allow me to introduce myself, I am James Allington.” he said.  
“Theresa Hudson.” I said, my eyes were immediately fixed on his, “Your eyes…”  
“Beautiful shade aren’t they?” he purred.  
“This guy bothering you, sweetheart?” Frank asked, he was the bartender.  
“A little.” I said, “Say, once you’re finished up here, mind walking me home?” I asked.  
“Of course.” Frank said, there were girls going missing all over town and then showing up a couple days later in a ditch, “Hey you, get outta here.” he said to James.  
“Until next time, Miss Hudson!” James said and then left, something felt off about him.  
*Present Day*  
I had pulled my gloves back up and made my way back downstairs and walked to the reception and saw Felix flirting with Gianna, I rolled my eyes and went to find Heidi.  
“I swear, Felix is such a flirt sometimes.” I said.  
“Gianna?” she asked.  
“Gianna.” I confirmed, Heidi shook her head, I heard the clock chime three and put on a smile as we welcomed the tourists.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters featured, only my OC, I also don't own the lyrics posted in this fic either


End file.
